quelmarrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
The Evening Prayers
The Evening Prayers ''(sometimes called The First Believers) were a group of early followers of the resurrected god Pelor, responsible for restoring faith in the previously lost god. A traveling group of missionary healers and protectors, one of their primary purpose was helping families that suffered losses after The Curse of Life was broken. Origin It is said that in order for a god to exist, someone must believe in them. But where does this belief stem from? For these four followers of Pelor, faith dropped on them as if by magic. One, a Knight of Healm, one, a Cleric of Lethander, one, a Servant of Nerul, and one, an accidental passerby. Gathered around the Temple of Healm as the sun was restored one fateful day in Galik. As a the breaking of a curse washed over the realm, these four individuals saw something no one else did. An explosion of light, a sacrifice, a birth, or rather a rebirth. They witnessed the resurrection of the god of life, Pelor. From that moment, the four of them became the first new wave four apostles of Pelor, or ''The Evening Prayers. At first they worked alone, traveling as a group once they found each other at the ruins of a Temple of Pelor. They embarked together on a mission to right the wrongs of the post-holy war world, and traveled all over the realm. They did not take a side in the war, but managed to stay peaceful and true to a pacifist policy. This group spread the gospel of Pelor throughout the realm while on their journey, restoring the faith of many who had lost hope. Though they did not intend to, this group and their supporters were the reason that Pelor eventually regained his full power and following. Lost in History As faith and following of Pelor grew and the original four either died or went into solitude, The Evening Prayers became more of a legend than anything else. Tales of their trials and successes are often told as part of religious education for children, and used to build morale. Because much of their good deeds were much more geared towards personal healing than large scale heroics, they are not often remembered. Though many of their traditions, idols, and rituals have continued to be an important part of Pelor worship, The Evening Prayers are not noted much in history. Traditions * Prayer:' '''Followers have a nightly ritual of praying to the God Pelor at the last light. It is thought that as the light leaves the sky, that is the moment you are most able to This tradition stems from an idea that it was in a moment of great darkness that Pelor was brought back to life, and is the reason they are called . * The Festival of Life:' A yearly festival that celebrates life and it's blessings. In early spring, a season of rebirth and growth. It includes such rituals as feasts, dancing, and building of houses * The Cleansing: When babies are born into families that worship Pelor, a sort of cleansing ceremony occurs. Holy water is used to lightly wash the baby in order to demonstrate and share in how sacred the new life is. This can also be done for someone who wishes to join the faith after having lived without it for a long time though it is not required * Opening of the minds: Sporadically throughout the year, The Evening Prayers engage in a ritual focused on learning and education. it involves studying literature and text that has absolutely nothing to do with Pelor Temples Rehabilitated ruins of old Pelor temples slowly began popping up as ''The Evening Prayers ''journeyed throughout Quelmar. Idols Healm * Healm was the former god of protection, blessed with the domain of protection when Healm when Pelor was in fragments and responsible for watching over and protecting much of Quelmar's population while Pelor was lost. He is revered for relinquishing his power over the domain when called upon to do so. * Often represented on alters by a string of gold metal beads (typically forged from armor). Lathander * Lathander was the former god of light, and maintained the sliver of the light domain when Pelor was lost after the Fractured Dawn. They are known for relinquishing their power to the god Pelor when called upon to do so. * Often represented on alters by brightly colored ribbon or thread (to indicate rays of sunshine). The OathWielders * A group of adventurers, known to be instrumental in the resurrection of Pelor * Occasionally represented on alters by figurines or sea rocks * During the time that ''The Evening Prayers ''did most of their work, The Oathwielders were alive and did cross paths once or twice with the group of missionaries, ''Eve''''' * The Patron Saint Eve is perhaps the most important of the ''The Evening Prayers. ''It is said that her mortal sacrifice is what brought back the God of Life. She has communicated through prayer. * Always represented at alters by a plant or a specific image of a woman bathed in light